Naruto of the Shirai Ryu
by Trooper0007
Summary: You all know the story, Kakashi rejects Naruto plea for help. As he sulked back to his apartment, he accidentally bumps into a woman with blood red hair. Now watch as he takes his rightful place as the new emperor of outworld. Let Mortal Kombat begin! Being rewritten.


**Chapter One: Birth of the Scorpion**

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki raced as fast as his legs could carry him towards the Konohagakure's shinobi hospital at a blinding pace in order to meet up with his Sensei in order to ask for training for the upcoming Chūnin Exam finals that were only a month away. As he rushed past several civilian, he could hear them talk about how they were upset by the fact that he would be advancing to the finals. Not that he really cared about their opinions ever since he learned about the Kyūbi being sealed inside his gut. If anything, Naruto held them in absolute contempt for them due to the suffering that they made him endure when he was younger. What right did they have to persecute him for something that was outside of his control?

"_I'll never understand why the old man allows those civilian councilmen order him around. The village is a military dictatorship not an oligarchy run by a group of cowardly civilians. He is supposed to be our Dai-gensui who only answers to the Daimyō, not to a bunch of squabbling merchants and clan heads who care more about their own interests." _Naruto thought to himself as continued on his way to the hospital.

Within ten minutes, he found himself standing in front of the hospital with a look of absolute hatred adorning his face. The memories of all the times that he had been forced to spend time in the accursed building due to vicious beatings he had endure on his birthdays flashed in his mind. He quickly suppressed his anger knowing that it wouldn't do him any good if asked Kakashi for help. With his temper in check for the time being, Naruto walked into the hospital's lobby and began searching for his tardy sensei. After a few minutes of searching, he quickly spotted the gravity defying silver hair that only his sensei had.

"Hey, Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto yelled out as he rushed over to the more experience ninja.

Kakashi for his part stopped reading his little orange book, and looked up to see that it was his other student calling his name. He let out an exasperated sigh and began silently cursing the academy tradition of having the rookie of the year and the dead last of the year on the same team.

"This is a hospital, Naruto. Keep your voice down when your inside." Kakashi lectured to the blond haired ninja in a manner that was similar to parent disciplining their child, half-heartedly.

"I was just on my way to see Sasuke, sensei. But I was wondering if you…." Naruto started to ask only to be interrupted by the cyclops ninja.

"I already know what you're going to ask me and the answer is no. I'll be training Sasuke for the finals as he actually stands a chance of beating his opponent." Kakashi spoke as resumed reading his precious book believing that he had settled the matter.

Naruto blinked once, and then he blinked a second time. Did Kakashi just say what he thought he said?

"What?" he asked not entirely sure he heard Kakashi right, the first time.

Kakashi let out a disgruntled sigh of annoyance before snapping his book close and putting it away. It was obvious that he wasn't going to read it anytime soon.

"Sasuke can actually beat Gaara. You however Naruto, don't stand a chance at beating Neji Hyūga. Neji is a prodigy, a genius, and last year's rookie of the year. While you are just some dead last orphan brat from an extinct clan that can't even control his chakra. Why would I want to waste my time, effort, and energy or risk my reputation trying to train you for fight that you cannot win? You wouldn't even be able complete a third of the training that I have planned for Sasuke." Kakashi harshly commented while everyone in the room had smug smirks on their faces as the last living student of the Yondaime Hokage put the demon in his place.

Naruto looked down as he clenched his hands in growing anger. He was always being compared to Sasuke by everyone. It was always about Sasuke and it was as if the villagers believed that the stuck up Uchiha was the second coming of the Sage of the Six Paths or something.

"Honestly Naruto, I'm amazed that you weren't killed during our mission in the land of waves, let alone being able to pass the academy. Your reckless, you rush into battle without a strategy, and most importantly, you are weak. Sasuke on the other hand…." Kakashi commented not finishing his final sentence thinking, that Naruto had gotten the point that he was trying to make.

It was at this moment that something snapped inside of Naruto. He clenched his hands so tightly that his nails pierced through the palms of his hands causing them to start bleeding.

"So Hatake-teme, you're telling me that your rule about those who abandon their comrades is nothing more than a lie?" Naruto asked as he gritted his teeth while he seethed in absolute rage.

Now it was Kakashi's turn to be angry. How dare a lowly genin question him and his teaching methods? He grabbed Naruto by scuff of his jumpsuit and lifted him to eye level to make his displeasure known.

"You listen hear Naruto. I am your sensei and I will not tolerate you questioning my teaching methods. You are nothing more than a _genin_ while I'm an Elite _Jōnin_. You will learn what I will tell you to learn, got it?" Kakashi threatened while stressing the differences between their two ranks before shoving Naruto to the ground.

Naruto snarled in anger at his unfair treatment. As far, he could see Kakashi was no different from the rest of the villagers.

"Fuck you, you worthless teme! You're not worthy of your rank and you can just go to hell just like the rest of fucking village! You're no better than the villagers for abusing a child for something outside his control or that worthless bastard of a Yondaime Hokage for sealing the Kyūbi into me!" Naruto yelled out before he stormed out of the hospital while unleashing massive amounts of Killer intent from his body.

Kakashi narrowed his visible eye at Naruto's retreating form. How dare Naruto insult Sensei for putting the needs of the village above the interests of his only son? He could hear the gathered civilians whispering about how the demon brat needed to be taken care of before he got to powerful for them to control. Kakashi was sure that the Civilian Council along with most of the village would support the idea of him teaching Naruto his proper place. However, he didn't know what Orochimaru did to the seal back in the forest of death, for he knew if made a move against him it could unleash the Kyūbi. They would just have to wait in order to celebrate when Neji utterly destroyed the Kyūbi brat in the Chūnin exam finals.

-X-X-X-X-

Naruto walked down the main market street with an extremely pissed off look resting on his face. He knew that in coming month he would need train his ass off if he was going to keep his promise to Hinata as well show Kakashi-teme that he didn't need him to become a great ninja. It was at this moment that a half-drunk civilian shoved him into ground thinking that it would be funny to trip up the demon child of the village.

"Oops, maybe you should watch were your going, demon brat." The civilian commented before laughing at Naruto.

Naruto said nothing as he got off of the ground and turned around to face the asshole who was laughing at him. The next thing everyone knew that was watching the scene for a source of entertainment, the man was on the ground ten feet away from the blond ninja with a dislocated jaw. They were too shocked to do anything but watch as Naruto left the area, not caring that he had harmed a fellow villager.

"Did you see how the demon attacked a poor defenseless man?" he heard a woman asked her friends who were taking amongst themselves.

Freaken typical, the villagers would always blame him, even if he weren't near them at the time. As he headed down one of the many alleyways that led out of the village, he felt the chakra signatures of several ninjas appearing nearly the place he had been at only a few minutes before hand. No doubt, the civilians were already telling them, their bullshit story about how he attacked a defenseless man. Not wanting to deal with a bunch of bigots who wouldn't even listen to his side of the story, Naruto picked up the walking pace. That was until he crashed into someone, landing right on top of them.

As he lay on top of the stranger, he noticed two things about them. The first was that his was resting on something extremely soft and comfortable that was around the chest region of the human body. The second was that his left hand was also resting on something soft and squishy. He gave a light squeeze, earning a soft feminine moan of pleasure from the person that he crashed in to. He slowly got up off the ground to see an interesting sight.

It was a woman with scarlet red hair with a black streak while an equally red ninja mask covered the lower portion of her face. He also noticed that she was wearing what could only be described as a loose bikini top that left most of her cleavage exposed and a loincloth that covered her female body parts. She had on a pair of knee high-heel boots that matched her shoulder and forearm guards. In addition, for some unexplained reason she had on a worn brown cloak with a hood.

"Hey are you okay?" He asked with some concern as he helped her off the ground.

He could tell that she from around here, as he had never seen her around before. He could tell that she was a kunoichi just by the way she dressed and by the look of her muscular but still lithe figure. It also helped that he could see that there were four kunai knifes on her right leg.

"I'm fine young one, but perhaps you can help me?" the woman asked as she stared at him intently as if she was sensing something.

The look she was giving was slowly starting to creep him out. It was as if she was staring into his very soul.

"Um, hey….Is everything alright?" he asked in a slightly disturbed voice that did little to hide his discomfort.

At first, he didn't get a response from her. Nevertheless, after several seconds of nervously waiting which in his honest opinion seemed like an eternity, the strange woman finally spoke to him.

"Greetings, descendant of my lord and master, my name is Skarlet. And I have been looking for you for a very long time." The woman now identified as Skarlet spoke in a slightly pleased manner.

-X-X-X-X-X-

Skarlet couldn't believe it! She had finally found the last remaining heir of her creator and master Shao Khan, how the elder gods smiled upon her this day. She had spent the last seven hundred years searching for her creator or at the very least one of his many heirs that he had during his time as the advisor to the dragon king Onaga. Nevertheless, as time went on and as the realm of Outworld descended into absolute chaos she began to lose hope in finding someone to regain the throne. That's when she heard of a hidden realm, which contained a clan of warriors that was famous for their longevity and skills in battle and were supposedly descended from a warlord that matched the description of Shao Khan. When she finally arrived in the realm of the elementals after sneaking through the other realms to avoid detection from Raiden and his champions, she quickly discovered that the clan that she had long sought after had been utterly wiped out, and only ruins remained. She began to cry out in despair, as her only hope was gone only to find a blue head bandanna with a metal plate on it. Despite the head plate being almost completely rusted away, she was able to make out a symbol that strangely looked like a leaf craved into it. Finding that headband had renewed her hope with the possibility that at least one had managed to survive the destruction of the clan.

Therefore, after doing some research into the meaning of the symbol on the head band that she had found, she began heading towards to the village hidden in the leaves. As she made her way to the village she began hearing stories about how a young blond hair boy with sapphire blue eyes from the village that she was heading to, had encouraged an entire nation to rise up against their ruthless oppressor and take back their country. However, what really got her attention was the child's name, which was Naruto Uzumaki. Just learning the child's description was a great boon to her search as it allowed her to narrow down her search.

So now here she was, standing in front of her new master…. He was a lot shorter than she had expected.

"Greetings, descendant of my lord and master, my name is Skarlet. And I have been looking for you for a very long time." Skarlet spoke in a slightly pleased manner that had hid her disappointment about his height as she introduced herself to her new master.

Nevertheless, she had to make do with she had at the moment.

"What are you talking about lady?" the young Uzumaki asked completely confused by what she had just said.

Skarlet had to suppress the urge to roll her eye at her new master. She could understand why he was confused, as he had no idea who she was, and where she came from. However, at the same time she needed him to be ready to take on the role of being the new emperor of Outworld.

"Listen child, can we speak in someplace private as I fear that certain unwanted guest will overhear what I have to tell you." Skarlet politely asked as she nervously asked as she looked around trying to spot any ninjas trying to spy on them.

Naruto scratch his head as he tried to think of a place where they could have a private conversation without anyone eavesdropping on them. That's when he remembered he had to read the entire Konoha law code as punishment for dyeing the entire ANBU unit's uniforms hot pink and put inching powder inside their masks. There was a law dating back the founding of the village that all buildings where required to have privacy seals built into each room to prevent the government from violating the people's privacy. That would explain why the old man had to check up on him in person when he was younger.

"My apartment is probably safe enough for us to have a private conversation." Naruto offered.

Skarlet briefly pondered as to what an apartment was before deciding that it must be where Naruto lived. She quickly realized that it would appear odd for her to walk down the street with a twelve year old boy as the memories that she had gained from her countless battles told her that it projected the wrong image.

"I can teleport us to this apartment of yours, but I will need a blood sample in order to do so." Skarlet offered to her new master.

Naruto thought about for a brief second trying to figure if he should trust a complete stranger. However, before he could think the decision completely through, he heard the sound of the ANBU looking for him forcing him to trust her.

He quickly pulled out his kunai knife and cut open the palm of his hand. Skarlet seeing the blood immediately dapped her middle and index fingers into the gathering blood and to his amazement, the blood was quickly absorbed into her skin. Suddenly the next thing he knew was that they were in his apartment and there was a ring of blood surrounding the two of them.

"Now that we're alone I can explain everything to you, my lord." Skarlet spoke in a submissive manner as she gestured for her new master to sit on his bed as she started to explain everything to him in a manner that left no room for doubt.

* * *

**Ok people, as promised I give you the first chapter to my Naruto/ Mortal Kombat crossover. So please leave a review about any comments that you have about the story.**

**So until next readers, Oorah to Ashes.**


End file.
